Jack Slater
Jack Slater '(ジャック スラター, ''jakku surataa) is a skilled bounty hunter, who have his own bounty of 4,000,000,000 jewels by magic council because of Jack's actions.and sadistic nature towards his enemies. He is well-known as a mage of great power, and also he is being considered one of the strongest of his generation. Jack is a different child, He usually likes to pick fights with the ones who are stronger than him. Jack is also partnered with Jasmine. When Jack was a child, he had a urge to meet his true parents. That's why Jack is travelling the whole world in order to find his true parents.In his journey, he also found out that he was going to be assassinated by a lady assassin, Jasmine; fortunately, this did not happen due to Jack managed to saved himself from Jasmine but somehow, Jasmine got partnered with Jack. Jack has earned a bundle of awesome titles, but the most recognized and famous is '''Jack the Ripper (ジャック ス リプパー, jakku su ripupaa) which he earned to him by his incredibly high kill rate. And it is also shown that Jack becomes a killing machine to his opponents and rip him/her apart. Appearance The new body used an MCFC (Molten Carbonate Fuel Cell) power source, with a built-in ability to absorb electrolytes from other cyborgs linked to both Jack's HF Blade and at least one of his hands. This ability allowed the use of Jack's Zandatsu technique, which used precise slashes to expose an opponent's fuel cell to allow maximum electrolyte absorption; in addition, the fuel cache also contained biotic nano-repair paste, a technology originally developed for Metal Gear RAY, allowing instantaneous healing. The Zandatsu technique could thus power Jack's own fuel cells and repair the cyborg body from even major damage. Dr. Cardinal Pierce explained that he did not include any conventional healing functions, largely because such a device would only slightly accelerate his body's natural healing abilities, and because once expended a nanorepair cache is simply dead weight inside the cyborg's chassis. Jack's body, Dr. Cardinal Pierce explained, eliminated all "non-essential" systems in pursuit of speed, maneuverability and instantaneous healing. A direct link between Jack's internal fuel cells and his reflexes allowed a state referred to as Blade Mode, in which the apparent passage of time slowed to allow for super-fast or high-precision cuts with the HF Blade, also boosting Jack's strength in this state. Blade mode depleted Jack's fuel cells rapidly while in use, requiring regular recharging from his enemies or disposable electrolyte packs. The body also featured an internal Codec device with high-level encryption and an Augmented Reality (AR) display which could feed images directly to Jack's optic nerve and touch sensations to his fingers, allowing it to create objects which Jack could touch despite them only existing in his mind. The Codec menu and the slider for Jack's digital optic zoom functioned in this way. The AR system also functioned as a broad-range sensor, allowing the construction of an augmented image using data from outside the visual spectrum and analysis of possible threats and points of interest. Jack's missing eye was replaced with a 200 megapixel compound image sensor, which resembles a bandage during the actual operation. The cyborg body also features a two-piece sensor visor which closed over Jack's face in battle or to allow use of his AR vision mode. His sword sheath was mounted on an articulated arm which automatically switched between his back and hip for a faster draw. This sheath also mounted what appeared to be a smaller knife, about the size of a Japanese Tanto blade, but it is not clear if this was an HF blade or just a stylized handle for picking up the sheath when it was not attached to Jack's body; Jack never drew it, casting some doubt on whether it was a weapon. Jack's body also allowed connection to Unmanned Gears, either acting as a relay for his support team or directly. Fine control was only possible with the former method, which Dr. Cardinal Pierce used to give Jack direct control over a Dwarf Gekko after interfacing with it using a USB-like connector, Jack commenting it was creepy since it felt like he actually was the UG. Less precise control appears to have been possible without support, with Jack taking rudimentary control over both a Slider UG while fighting Sundowner and an MQ-320 drone shortly afterwards by plunging his sword into their AI cores. This does not seem to have allowed him to do much more than steer the UGs. Jack's body was also extremely durable, capable of surviving even a fall large enough to leave an impact crater unscathed. This was best demonstrated during Jack's escape from Denver, Colorado, when Jack was forced to fall into the cityscape due to the chopper's handrails giving way to his body's mass and survived. The Cyborg chassis was even capable of resisting heavy damage from Kroanix extremely powerful punches, kicks and strikes from his nanomachine-enhanced body, even through Jack's AR visor has been completely destroyed. His jumps were also heightened enough in this body to render springboards to get to high places unnecessary. Personality Jack is outwardly cold and distant even to people whom he personally knew, such as his partner Jasmine. It was largely because of this cold nature, as well as his pushing people he knew away that resulted in Jasmine initially fearing that he was unfaithful to her. Jack is very independent and self-confident, at times even appearing arrogant and condescending. Despite that, Jack is very perceptive and intuitive, quickly realizing the situation for what it was. After his adoptive father's betrayal, Jack became more stern, aloof and cold toward others, following all the rules to the letter, chastising any who disobeyed them and willing to abandon his comrades to finish jobs. History Jack Slater's past in shrouded in mystery Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Jack is highly skilled in martial arts. His fighting style is Kyokushin (極真) is a style of stand-up, full contact karate. "Kyokushin" is Japanese for "the ultimate truth." It is rooted in a philosophy of self-improvement, discipline and hard training. Its full contact style had international appeal (practitioners have over the last 40+ years numbered more than 12 million). Enhanced Strength: When Jack was a child, he was trained very harshly by his adoptive father. And because of that harsh training, he is now well-built man. He is capable to break a metal plate, stop a moving vehicle with his palm effortlessly and even lift heavy objects with ease. His strength enabled him to lift a tremendous amount of weight, evidently ranging to several thousand tons. Monstrous Durability: Jack is very durable man. he can hold a ton of punishments on his own. He got hit by a vehicle but he stood up with almost no damage. Jack's superhuman durability makes him virtually indestructible due to the parts of his body made entirely out of steel and artificial muscle fibers. Because of his durability, Jack, at times, had to resort to self mutilation in order to get his missions done, such as stabbing himself with his own blade to gain power from his blade and slicing his own arm off to free himself from fallen debris so he could save Jasmine. Skilled Eternano Manipulation: Once the user has mastered their own magic, they are capable of drawing in ambient ethernano from the atmosphere, and instead of absorbing it into their magical origin, they are able to manipulate the eternano for offensive, defensive, and supportive purposes in any way that they wish; allowing to them harness their magic power more efficiently and utilise it in a variety of different ways; all of which incorporate the focusing of magic power into certain areas in order to achieve numerous and highly varied effects such as increased attack, defence, and speed, or feeding extra eternano into spells to give them an enormous boost in power. Generally, a magician has an easier time collecting this stray eternano in environments with higher concentrations of it such as the area where a vicious battle between others has progressed. To a master of eternano manipulation, there is no difference between simple eternano and their own magical energy as a source of power. At the absolutely highest level, a master magician's eternano prowess functions as a defence against illusions due to their sheer mastery over it, making them all but immune to everything except the strongest of fabrications. Magic Power Manipulation is a method used by some magicians to control their own magic power for a large variety of different purposes ranging from offensive and defensive, to physical or magical upgrades. It is generally considered to be a magic based style of martial arts, and not a legitimate style of magic, due to the fact that it controls and focus magic power itself, as opposed to an element or part of nature, and can affect only the magic power of the magician in question. Magical Aura (魔力の霊気, Maryoku no Reiki) A Magical Aura is a common term given to the exertion of magical energy into a form outside of Jack's body that isn't used in the formation of spells. It has been demonstrated by various mages of varying potency, and is a common means of intimidation. A magical aura is created when the body's container of Eternano particles exceeds the limits of what it contains, or is purposefully released by Jack. Upon doing so, the magical energy surges around the body and is exerted outwards in the form of an aura, which holds considerable pressure surrounding it. Depending on the level of magical power one possesses and the control behind it, it can be used as a means to intimidate another individual, or as a preparation for a powerful spell. A single magical aura can have a wide variety of effects dependent on the power an individual exerts, which will be outlined in the following sections. A standard aura is produced by mages with a moderate level of magical power within their body. By exerting it outward, it forms a thin layer of pressure that can cause one to be intimidated if they aren't a mage, or if they are a rather weak mage. This is generally demonstrated by individuals of S-Class strength when they are holding back, or when standard mages are showing that they are entering their full reserves of power. It should be noted that the density of this aura, by a S-Class mage, can cause physical attacks to be repelled with notable ease. Enhanced Speed: Jack's superhuman speed enabled him to run extremely fast for great distances. It can run at speeds faster than sound, but in relation to the arm can quickly pass the sword faster than light and constantly strikes. Jack was also capable of running fast enough to scale walls without falling. Enhanced Reflexes & Agility: He is a quite agile fighter. His best trait is his reflexes as he can dodge many attacks with ease.He mostly relies on her reflexes which are suitable for a body Jack possesses. Jack has reaction time faster than Jasmine himself. It is impossible to caught Jack off-guard Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Jack is well-known for his hand-to-hand combat. He is usually sparring with Jasmine in hand-to-hand combat. With or without a weapon, he is a considerable opponent. Jack usually likes to pick fights with the ones who are stronger than him as well as he regards his strength. Magic Abilities Lightning Magic: is an Caster Magic, Holder Magic, and form of Elemental Magic that utilizes the element of lightning. In order to manifest Lightning Magic, the user is able to modify their eternano and magical energy into that of electrons, which they can alter the movement of, allowing them to use almost any electricity based power; controlling, generating, and absorbing electric fields; utilizing electricity, but more specifically, lightning, as a form of offense and defense. The user is able to generate these elements from their body, and manipulate them, giving them the ability to channel and manipulate electricity through their body. However, unlike other types of Elemental Magic, users of Lightning Magic are also capable of utilizing lightning from a distance, such as from the ground near them, or down from the sky. Lightning attacks work by electrocuting the opponents to various degrees, and there are spells that are said to be capable of completely paralyzing enemies, due to the extremely high voltage of the electricity employed in their use. Because of the high amounts of light produced with its use, Lightning Magic can also be utilized to blind opponents, albeit for a short amount of time. By generating electricity on different parts of their body, the user is capable of causing their attacks in melee to become far deadlier; even capable of propelling themselves around at high speeds in order to gain extra momentum; as the user can create lightning orbs around their arms and legs before connecting punches and kicks, increasing their striking power in a way similar to most other elemental mages, allowing them move around much faster, propelling themselves towards their opponents, by surrounding their entire body with lightning, and empowering their connecting strikes by summoning forth lightning from the sky to accompany their motions. In addition to these properties, the bright light from the lightning can be also used to momentarily blind enemies. Similar to other types of Elemental Magic, Lightning Magic allows the user to transform their body into the element they control: by transforming into a lightning bolt, the user is able to avoid physical attacks, and have the added advantage of traveling around at very high speeds and damaging everyone or everything they come in contact with, much like real lightning. This is a very powerful Elemental Magic, having many avenues for usage. Equipment Hell Gate, well known as''' High-frequency blade''' is a sword reinforced by a powerful alternating current and resonating at extremely high vibration frequencies. This oscillation weakens the molecular bonds of anything it cut, thereby increasing its cutting ability. Striking, cutting, and thrusting attacks are performed with the blade, with the sharpened edge and point used for lethal attacks, and the blunt edge used as a clubbing weapon. Proficient users are also able to wield the blade with such accuracy and speed that they were able to deflect bullets, such as Jack. Trivia Jack Slater is based off Raiden from Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance